A Dangerious Chase
by RealityVisitor
Summary: TF:A SEQUEL TO A REAL FAMILY Optimus tries looking for what could be his living creator, but is Sideways still after him?
1. A Weird Way to be Lost

**Important note:** This is the REAL sequel! (no pun intended) Ignore all other sequels!

* * *

When your on a monorail train, you can do one of three things: be with friends, read or do something alone, or look out the window, but a curtain red, white, and blue youngling had been doing the first. A game between this youngling, a trickster, and a narcissus seem to be going on for hours. The youngling was glad to not be alone. He had left his friends for a new family with relatives he didn't even know existed. At first he had been worried that this new caretaker wouldn't be as kind as his former, but his two new acquaintances took his mind off his destination. The twins in front of him had both agreed through and unseen connection that the youngling had easily earned they're trust when he took them by surprise and sped past them in points with five points, an extra two, plus another five. It was very sad to leave these friends left behind. The youngling stepped off the train with his temporary caretaker. It seemed as though this new world wanted him to be alone, for he felt that way.

He would be meeting his new caretaker at Autobot HQ. From past experiences, he couldn't help but jump when touched or look around nervously. His attention was caught on the large Autobot insignia on Autobot HQ. It was a ruby red and shone proudly in the sun.

"Come on now," the femme taking care of him spoke softly. She took his hand and led him inside. The youngling's optics studied the inside of the brilliant building. He followed his caretaker to a desk. The femme talked to the other femme as if they had always been friends, but something caught the youngling's attention. It was a vending machine on the other side of the large, crowded room. It was on the third row, second from the last that called to him. It was a package of ball-like energon candy. Thinking that the femme wouldn't mind, he walked over to the vending machine. His blue optics studied every package until they settled on a piece of oil cake. He remembered his previous- no- his only construction date celebration. The oil cake had been so delicious, his tank rumbled at the thought of it.

"Hello, Optimus." a voice greeted with a scary sense of evil. It was this voice he had heard for many vorns of his life that snapped him out of his day dream. Slowly he turned his optics to see his first caretaker. Yellow optics glared at Optimus as he backed up out of fear. He turned and dove into the crowd. Trying not to make a scene, Optimus walked quickly. His care taker was still by the machine, yet his cold, hateful optics made him walk faster. _DING!_ An elevator some where to his left opened. Optimus quickly stepped inside. It was here that the youngling made a mistake of eye contacting the abusive criminal. Optimus held his intakes as the door closed in front of him. It had been close, too close for his liking.

On the fifth floor, Optimus exited the elevator. With no idea where he was headed, he just kept walking. His processor thought back to his femme babysitter. She must be looking for him. Only an idiot would look for a lost little mech on their own in HQ, so there must me more people. Some one is bound to notice a ten thousand vorn old walking around without supervision. As Optimus pondered over this, he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a large mech. The hit made him fall on his aft.

"'Ello there lil' one." a blue mech held out a hand to him. He smiled and asked, "Where's your caretakers?"

"I don't know," Optimus accepted the help in getting up. "They should be here some where."

"Well, come on. I'll help you find 'em." the blue mech offered. The youngling gave a small noded and followed the older mech to another large desk. A pink femme was sitting behind the desk at a monitor. The mech leaned on the desk and smiled as she talked on her comm. link.

"Need something?" she mouthed.

"Yeah, I got a message from Ultra Magnus for some one. Need to find out where 'e is. Very important messages that can't wait." the blue mech smiled sweetly.

"Okay, hold on. I have to go. Can I call you in a joor? Alright! Bye." she turned off her comm. link and turned to the mech. "Who's the message for?"

"No one, there isn't any, but we have a poor lil' fella 'ere missin' his caretakers." the blue mech placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder. The femme gazed at him.

"I'm sorry sweety. I didn't see you there. Whats your name?" she asked kindly. Her lips turned into a smile.

"Optimus, ma'm." the little youngling responded.

"How old are you?"

"Ten thousand vorns."

"Alright then," she made a note on a data pad. "Whats your caretakers name?"

"I don't know," It was then Optimus realized that he honestly had no clue what that femme's name was. "She's a temperary caretaker. I'm meeting my real caretaker here. I don't know any of their names."

"You a foster child?" the mech asked. Optimus nodded. The femme made some last notes and opened up a comm. link.

"We have a youngling named Optimus on the fifth floor. He's around ten thousand with red, white, and blue armor." Pause. "Foster kid, so he doesn't know. Look for a youngling services femme." Pause. "We'll keep him in sight until she gets here." Pause. "Okay! Thank you." She turned to Optimus with a kind smile. "You just sit with me until-"

"An't Magnus gettin' a kid?" the blue bot spoke up.

"I think I got a memo on.." her optics found a data pad on the desk and read it quickly. "scrap. Why didn't you-"

"It's fun to see ya' mess up," the mech grinned. The femme turned to Optimus once again.

"Remember this forever sweetie, Shortstop is not a good, and not your, role model. Understand?" Optimus gave a nod of understandment. "Good."

"See ya' 'round kid." The mech, who was apparently Shortstop, smiled and turned away. The young bot watched him walk away. Optimus found himself disobeying orders. Shortstop just seemed so... happy. He stared after him.

"Why don't you come behind the desk until your care taker comes?" the femme suggested. Optimus nodded and watched as the mech disappeared in a crowd. The youngling moved behind the desk and sat down in a spare chair that he didn't remember seeing before.

_Who was he?_ Optimus thought to himself. _He seemed so happy... so strong... so... not me. Could I be that way someday? Could I be happy, strong, and... and..._

"Optimus?" his call interrupted his thoughts. His temporary femme caretaker and a large blue mech gazed at him over the counter.

"Ultra Magnus, sir." the secretary rose and saluted. The youngling stood and walked around the counter. His optics studied the stranger.

"This is your caretaker-" The femme motioned.

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus echoed. "Hello."

"Hello, Optimus." Ultra Magnus greeted.

"This is good bye then." The femme stroked his head. "He's all yours, sir."

"Bye," Optimus whispered as he watched her walk away. A hand resting on his shoulder led him to an elevator. Everything between his goodbye and when the elevator door opened into the main hall was a blur, but he found himself freezing up. The youngling wasn't aware he was being pulled along by his new caretaker, for he was too busy keeping watch. Through the crowd, he could hardly tell who from who, but as he passed the vending machine, he knew one thing for sure. His old caretaker was no longer there.

* * *

**Authors Note _again:_** Yes, this is the official sequal. Ignore all else!!


	2. The Real Truth

Optimus gazed at the huge base that belonged to Ultra Magnus. On the way to his new home, he had been filled in on all the details. Ultra Magnus was the supreme leader of the Autobots. His relative was the supreme leader of the Autobots! Holy Primus! Just hearing this, Optimus's imagination kicked in. If this was his closes relative, his father must have been very high ranked as well. Stories of the Great War kicked into his mind and within a joor, he came to the conclusion that his father had to be a hero. Just looking at Ultra Magnus made him sure of this. During all this thinking, Optimus realized his new caretaker was looking at him as if he were expecting an answer to some unknown question. Busted...

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus repeated with a sigh, "What do you want to eat?" Optimus thought for a moment. In truth, he wanted some oil cake, but his former caretaker had just enough to get some for his first construction date. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Energon cube, please!" Optimus answered as politely as possible.

"Energon cube? No oil cake?" Ultra Magnus looked a bit surprised. "My high ranking officers gave me some oil cake to give to you-"

Well, if thats the way he put it, how could Optimus say no? He thought the cake as small, but compared to his first one, it was _huge! _His mouth dropped at the sight of it. When Ultra Magnus gave him a fork and told him to eat as much as he liked, Optimus was in the Well of All Sparks.

He finished half the cake for two reasons. One: He started feeling sick. Two: His new caretaker might want some. He cleaned off his face with a cloth laid for him and peeked out the door. Wandering around the base for his caretaker, Optimus suddenly felt lost. It was bigger than the apartment he last stayed in and the horrid place (he couldn't even call it a home) he stayed in before that.

_Right. Left. Right._ He was going in circles. After passing a room around 3 times, he knocked and listened.

"It's your room. You don't need to knock." A femme's voice came through the door. Optimus walked in slowly. This femme was brown and white. The youngling minded his manners and smiled sweetly.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asked politely.

"My name is Clockwork." She stood strait. "May I help you Optimus, sir?"

"No," He gazed around his room. There was a large monitor to watch stuff and to play video games. A wall on the other side held a shelf of datapads. On his recharge berth, a toy laid as if waiting for a hug. "Can I help?"

"No, I've been cleaning for twenty thousand years. I don't need help." She responded. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Optimus watched her leave. "Wait! Where's Ultra Magnus?" She stopped and faced the youngling.

"He's busy and will be home for dinner." She replied and walked away. Optimus watched her leave, then turned to the shelf. Ultra Magnus obviously didn't know what Optimus liked, or his personality for that matter. The datapads consisted of 4 classics, 5 educational, and 3 blank. At the beginning of the row, a data pad was on it's side to catch it's attention. He pulled it out and read:

_Dear Optimus sir,  
I will be your new tutor for your education. Commander Ultra Magnus feels that it is significant to provide a youngling with great education. I will expect tremendously great things from you. To prepare for your first lesson, please read datapad five. Don't think you can just skip this, but there will be a quiz. Keep focused and feel free to ask any needed questions. It is my duty __to educate you, and I cannot do this without knowing what you are having trouble with.  
__Your teacher-_

_Spanner_

Optimus placed the datapad back onto the shelf. He pulled out the fifth datapad and walked over to the chair in the middle of the room. He propped his feet up comfortably on the bed and began is assignment. The day's expeariance and the thought of Ultra Magnus was lost as he became absorbed by his reading.

* * *

It was while he was re-reading it for the fourth time to avoid missing things, the door opened making him jump.

"Ultra Magnus is having guests over for dinner to see you." Clockwork stated. "You smell like exhaust fumes and stale energon." She pulled him out of his chair and made him leave the datapad behind. Within a hundred and twenty nanoclicks, Optimus came to three conclusions. One: He was going to be a lot cleaner for now on. Two: He hated getting cleaned. Three: He was actually a bright red and light blue instead of a maroon and dark blue he thought he was.

Clockwork put a large cloth over him and pulled him out of the tub they had been using. Optimus dried himself off.

"Thank you," he thanked sweetly even though he didn't like the cleaning too much. Clockwork studied him.

"You're more well behaved than I thought you were." She thought out loud. Optimus smiled.

"Thank you," he repeated. She put away the cloth and took the youngling's hand. He was led down the hall.

"Now," she started. "Almost everyone is a high ranking officer, so you must address them as sir/ma'am and use please/thank you. Be on your best behavior. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Optimus nodded.

"Good." They walked through a door way into a large room. It was the same room he had eaten his cake in. The cake was gone and in it's place was the most delicious looking foods he had ever seen. Around the large table a 4 mechs (including Ultra Magnus, who was at the end), 2 femme's, and a youngling around his age. Clockwork led him to the chair at the end of the table between Ultra Magnus and the youngling.

"Hi! I'm Sentinel." The sparkling greeted as Optimus sat down.

"I'm Optimus. Nice to meet you."

"Optimus!" a familiar voice called. Optimus turned to see the blue mech from earlier. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere!"

"Hi! Nice to see you again." Optimus greeted.

"You've met?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yep, 'found the lil' guy wanderin' around HQ. By the way," he turned to Optimus again. "The name's Shortstop."

"I know," Optimus responded carefully.

"I'm guessin' Goldsword told ya, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, Optimus." A green mech began. "Where are you from?"

This is an answer Optimus could never really answer. He didn't know.

"The poorer part of Iacon." Optimus guessed.

"Ya, know, Optimus," Shortstop began. "I've heard of ya some where. You look real familiar. Where I know you from has been bugging me all day! Have we met before earlier today?"

"Not that I know of..." Optimus thought back. He never knew this guy. Clockwork started putting plates in front of everyone. After she was done, everyone thanked her. She brushed it off. The hunger Optimus had been feeling suddenly disappeared. Guilt nagged at his processor. Prowl and Grease, his former caretaker and "brother" could only afford to eat one cube per meal, and here he was...

...eating to his spark's content.

"Optimus, tell us, what do you like to do?" another mech asked. Optimus had to think a moment. There wasn't really much he had _done._

"Read," he decided.

"Reading?" Sentinel asked. "It's just a bunch of words put together." He shoved more food into his mouth. The other youngling watched him. How could he just eat like that? Shortstop's optics widened.

"Optimus... I remember you now- oh." Shortstop sat strait.

"What's wrong?" The orange mech next to him asked.

"Nothin'," He responded.

_What is he talking abou- oh._ Optimus realized. _He knows._ He silently begged him not to say anything.

"Optimus," a femme cooed softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," In truth, Optimus felt sick. "I must use the facilities. May I be excused?" Magnus nodded, and the youngling was gone.

* * *

Shortstop knocked on the facility door.

"Optimus," he called softy. "Are you-"

"Fine, just fine." a voice called back. Shortstop can get anywhere. He was cybertron's best hacker, but computers wasn't the only thing this talented, happy mech could get into. He opened to the door. Optimus looked up from the sink. Wet lubricant had made a river from his optics to his chin. Shortstop got on one knee and brushed away the tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Optimus sniffled.

"If it was nothin', you wouldn't be leakin'," Shortstop responded.

"I miss it," Optimus rubbed his still leaking optics.

"Miss what?"

"Ultra Magnus will never be around. I might never see Grease and Prowl again..." Optimus squeezed his optics shut.

"You miss havin' a family," Shortstop guessed. "Optimus," He laid a hand on the youngling's shoulder. "What if I told you you have a family."

"It doesn't seem like it now," Optimus cried.

"Well, ya just see your mum, and you'll see." Optimus froze.

"M-m-mom?"

"Yes, m-o-m. Mom." Optimus looked at Shortstop. "You'd probibly be around five thousand when I ran into her." He grinned. "Shall we start lookin'?" Optimus couldn't speak.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes," Shortstop stood and walked out. Optimus waited for a few nanoclicks. Upon finding himself walking down the hall, he knew what he could do. The door to the base was left open. Laughter from the dining room was heard. A message was etched into the door.

_Start looking._

That's what Optimus started doing as he ran into the night.


	3. Torn Wings

_"If anything should happen to us," a pink femme turned away from her window and looked a green mech in the visor, "You'll take good care of him, right?"_

_"Of coarse ma'm," the jet promised in his thick Australian accent as he smiled behind his mask. He turned to gaze at the crib with a newly created sparkling in it. "He's a good kid already. I can tell!"_

_"You're just assuming that because-" the femme began, but she was cut off._

_"Because, 'is fatha is the best damn leader in Cybertron? Naw! I assume that because he neva cries!" the mech wondered over to the crib and gazed down at the sleeping sparkling. "He laughs! He asks for things by pointin' at 'em! He doesn't cry unless he's 'urt! I neva knew a sparklin' that could do that!"_

_"Shhh... We don't want to wake him." the femme hushed. "Thank you, for promising to take care of him. It means a lot to us."_

_"I'll do anything for the little tike." He reached in and pulled the blanket over the newly created's shoulder. "Anything..."

* * *

_Optimus walked through the alleyways. The dark sky and the little light made him feel scared. He had been searching for two joors, yet it felt like stellar cycles. Honestly, he didn't even know what his femme creator looked like. Somehow though, he knew he would know when he saw her... somehow...

Tired, hungry, yet determined, Optimus came to the conclusion that he needed rest. Before he could crawl into a safe place between a disposal unit and the wall of a building, a groan reached his audio receptors. He stood strait listening. Another groan reached his audios. Optimus traced this groan to farther down the ally. The darkness seemed to swallow him up as he searched for the source of the groan.

"Hello?" his voice called softly into the darkness. "Hello... anyone here?" The stars glittered overhead. He trudged on. "Hello..." His blue optics scanned the area. He suddenly wish he had a light or something (this was the reason he acquired one when he entered the academy). As these thoughts ran through his head, Optimus felt his foot kick something. This is where curiosity "saved the cat". Optimus picked up the object. His hands ran over it's flat surface. It's sharp edge could cut through anything like steel or iron... or air. A dripping led him to study the end. A glowing pink substance dripped into his hand.... was this someone's-

"Uhhh... can I have that back?" a voice moaned from the disposal unit beside him.

"Waaa!" Optimus yelled in surprise. Optimus stumbled, tripped on an object, and some how hit his head on a switch that turned on the light above. _Clang!_ The wing fell to the floor. Rubbing his head and feeling embarrassed, the ten thousand year old youngling looked around. A green youngling probably two thousand years older than him stared at him with a raised optic edge. He appeared to have dents all over him with scratches to emphasis the fact that he had been hurt. He gazed at the strange youngling's wing resting by a box (which he must have tripped over) and back to the youngling once or twice.

"So... can I _please_ have it back?"

"Y-yeah okay, here." Optimus regained balance as he stood, picked up the wing, and handed it to its owner.

"Thanks," the youngling crawled out of the unit carefully.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Do I look okay?" the green mech snapped. "I was attacked by some crazed moron!"

"Sorry," Optimus apologized and looked at his feet. He felt the youngling study him.

"Don't you have caretakers or something? It's late for you to be out, as you can see."

"No," Optimus admitted. He felt sadness overtake him. It was here he realized he had no idea what to do. Optimus bit his bottom lip to stop the tears. He didn't know how to find his mother or if Shortstop was right.

"Come on," the youngling grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Huh?"

"You're lost right?"

"Yeah-"

"Then come on! What have you got to lose?" That made sense. Optimus let this weird youngling pull him along. With one hand pulling Optimus and the other holding a broken off wing, the flier seemed determined to go somewhere.

* * *

Optimus wasn't exactly paying attention on the way to where ever the heck they were heading. He was in this trance until a spoon of some nasty substance (which he guessed was charcoal stew with iron in it) was shoved into his mouth.

"Skyflame!" a brown femme snapped at the green youngling as Optimus pull the spoon out of his mouth and started coughing.

"What?" he defended. His optics locked on her. "It bugs me when he's not responding!" He put the spoon in the bowl, and sat back in his chair. The femme shot him a glare as she patted Optimus back.

"There, there, darling," she cooed softly. Optimus's coughing died down until it was gone. "We _won't _do that again, will we _Skyflame_?" Skyflame looked away, not answering. The lost youngling took a good look at everything. The youngling, known as Skyflame, was a moss green. His wings laid over his shoulders and the top of his alt-mode covered his chassis and waist. He also had a round face and yellow optics, showing he was neutral. The femme at his side was a mud brown and somewhat plump with a soft face that smiled sweetly at him. She too had yellow optics.

_WHACK!_

**"SKYFLAME!"**

"He wasn't listening!" Optimus rubbed his now sore forehead. Skyflame had whacked him in the head. Great, he had zoned out again.

"Now," the femme began as if she was repeating herself (which she was), "What is your name?"

"Optimus,"

"Well, Optimus, you must be tired. Skyflame, can you show him to a berth without obnoxious comments?"

"Obnoxious?" Skyflame smiled. "That's better than what you called them yester-"

"Now, Skyflame." the femme growled. The youngling rose and Optimus followed. Skyflame led Optimus to a room with three pads on the floor with a blanket over each. It wasn't much, but it did the job.

"That one's yours." Skyflame pointed to the first make-shift berth to the left.

"Thank you," Optimus thanked before lifting up the blanket and crawling in. Skyflame walked over. He pulled the blanket over the younger youngling's shoulder.

"Whats your story?" he asked sitting on the middle berth.

"My story?" Optimus echoed.

"Yeah. You couldn't just be in a dark alley all alone in the middle of the night because you feel like it." Skyflame shrugged. "I'd tell you mine, but yours looks more interesting."

"It's a long story."

"Do you have some where to go?"

"Not really-"

"Then you can tell a long story."

Optimus gave a nod. He snuggled into the blanket before beginning his long story.

"I use to stay with a caretaker name Sideways..."


	4. Stupid Cans

Skyflame thought over the sleeping youngling's words. He was only a few vorns older than Optimus, yet the younger mech had been through more than he had in his life. How could that son-of-a-glitch caretaker do that to a youngling? What about his creator? She's somewhere, maybe. Skyflame had to admit that he could relate. The femme he stayed with wasn't exactly his creator, just someone that made sure his hide was in one piece (with the exception of the previous cycles). Skyflame took once last look at his recharging acquaintance and laid down fully. His optics dimmed and recharge came heavily.

* * *

_Optimus sat down in the middle of a dark room. He tried to speak, but his vocal processor wouldn't take his command. Optimus felt confused, even scared, of this strange place.__ Where is he?__ Why wasn't anyone here?_

_"Hello," he called softly as soon as his vocal processor gave in to his commands. "Ultra Magnus? Shortstop? Grease? Hello?" Optimus shivered. It was horribly cold. The eeriness was getting to him. "Dad?"_

_"Hush," a strong voice genitally cooed. Optimus felt familiar strong arms around him. Warmth seeped into his body. "I'm here."_

_"Dad..." the youngling began, but his vocal processor gave out.

* * *

_**SPLASH!**

A can of oil spilled onto his face. Optimus started coughing while trying to rub the oil out of his optics. After clearing one optic, he manage to catch view of the oil can. Skyflame must have placed it by their heads during the night (in truth, he got up and fetched the can two cycles earlier). Optimus closed his optics again and continued to try to clean them. He didn't realize that his optics were leaking until he discovered that the liquid was a light pink fluid instead of the black oil.

The youngling pulled his knees up to his chassis and cried. He was so close to him, so... happy... then suddenly....

stupid oil can.

Out of anger and frustration, he hurled Skyflame's can at the wall. It collided with a loud **BANG!** Skyflame bolted upright.

"What happened?!? Is some one firing at us?" Skyflame looked around wildly until he spotted his empty oil can. "Why'd you throw my oil can? I doesn't bite... right?" A painful whimper answered him. He turned to see Optimus curled up into a ball crying. Skyflame's confusion melted as he crawled to his companion. Sitting beside him, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Optimus started to cry into his shoulder. Skyflame rocked them both back and forth to hopefully calm Optimus down as the younger mech continued to cry. "It's okay Optimus. It's okay."

* * *

Optimus awoke once more a cycle later. Skyflame had his arms around him while he was fast asleep. Optimus carefully laid him down while trying to not wake him up. He tucked in the older mech and tip-toed out of the room. He sat at the table he had somewhat eaten at the previous night. It seemed like eternity passed before Skyflame's femme caretaker entered the room.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly. The femme placed an oil can in front of Optimus and kept another for herself. They sipped at their oil while Optimus stayed deep in thought and the femme read a datapad.

"If you had to find someone," Optimus began. The femme looked up. "Where would you look?"

"The monorail. Everyone goes through there." she answered. "Why?"

"No reason." Optimus stated. He stared into his oil.

If you've ever been completely alone, you can relate to how he felt that moment. If you can imagine trying to celebrate Christmas after some accident killing your entire family, or if you sat in a dark basement wondering if the armed burglar in your house would leave soon, you can relate to Optimus. Many thoughts were running through his head. After a few nano-clicks, he came to a question: Was Sideways still out there?

"I have to go." Optimus stood. The femme looked up.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Thank you." the youngling bid farewell to the femme and walked out.

* * *

Optimus sat on a metal bench at a monorail station. He watched as people got on a train and got off it. No one paid him any attention. Nobody looked familiar. They were all just strangers. Is that what life is like? It's just a train full of strangers. Everyone's going somewhere. Sometimes, you'll find someone who would stay with you. Then it would be one less stranger in the world. One less unknown passenger...

"Hey," Skyflame sat beside him. It had taken him a cycle to find Optimus after waking up that morning and discovering his leave.

"Hello." Optimus greeted without looking at him.

"Are you wondering how I found you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." Optimus and Skyflame grew quiet. The ackward silence bugged Skyflame.

"Skyflame?" Optimus began.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever looked for someone whome you've never known?"

"No... are you?"

"I'm not even sure if she exists..."

"You got cords." Optimus looked at Skyflame. Skyflame looked at him and continued. "It's true. How many people do you know would go looking for someone they've never seen?"

"It feels like I'm chasing after a ghost."

"Aren't we all..."

* * *

_A youngling giggled as a large green mech lifted him above his head._

_"Ya still a lil' cutie an't ya?" the green mech cooed. His astrailian accent wrapped around his words. The red and blue youngling giggle._

_"Thanks for watching him, JetFire."_ _a mech entered the room. He smiled as he spotted his creation in his friend's arms._

_"No problem." Jetfire handed the "lil cutie" back to his creator. The one vorn old clicked happily as he suggled against the warm chassis._


	5. Monorail of DOOM

Sideways watched the youngling and his new friend from the shadows. His orange optics studied him carefully. Right now was definitely not the time to get the little glitch. There were too many people, and his friend might put up a fight. Perhaps he underestimated the youngling. Was Optimus deliberately staying in crowded areas or with someone? Sideways listened as Optimus explained about his caretaker to the young flier with no knowledge about his former caretaker nearby.

_So, he thinks his mommy is out somewhere._ He thought silently. _Simple enough. He should be easy to persuade... but if she is out there. Well, I'll take care of her then.

* * *

_"So, if this Shortstop guy knows about your creator, shouldn't we find him?" Skyflame asked.

"He works at Autobot Head Quarters. I don't know how to get there." Optimus admitted sadly.

"I think train A-08 can take us there." Skyflame thought out-loud. "I don't have credits for tickets though." The green mech stood up. "I do have enough for snacks. What some?"

"Rust sticks please."

"Okay, stay here." Optimus watched Skyflame walk to the vending machines. He gazed at everything, then pushed the buttons for the appropriate snacks. Ruststicks for Optimus, oil minicakes for him. A smile spread on Skyflames face as he bit into his snack and started back to the bench. Optimus looked over the tickets as Skyflame approached.

"Where'd you get those?" Skyflame asked in shock as he gave Optimus the sticks. They were for train A-08, the one they needed.

"The nice lady gave them to me," He looked up wiping away a few tears from his face. Skyflame hurt on the inside. Had he been crying about everything again?

"Wow, what you tell her?"

"The truth." Optimus started. "Now we can tell daddy that mommy needs him in the medical hospital."

Skyflame looked at him strange. "That's not the-"

"I had to tell her something to get the tickets." He shrugged. "Now come on, our train is here." Optimus hopped off the bench.

"You're an evil little kid." Skyflame gasped surprised but pleased.

"I know." Optimus showed the tickets to a mech working at the station, and the two boarded the monorail train. Some how, in a twisted way, Skyflame was relieved. If Optimus could pull something like that, then the kid must be smarter than Skyflame thought.

_Good_, he thought silently, _He's gunna need to be pretty smart to do what we're attempting.

* * *

_Time passed painfully slow. It seemed like those nanoclicks were eternity. Skyflame guessed that they were only half way there when he had turned around. Everyone makes mistakes. This was Skyflame's: he had looked strait at a horned, purple mech. The mysterious mech was looking at them. His optics followed them closely, analyzing their moves. They're optics met, and Skyflame felt fear eat up his insides. Quickly turning away, Skyflame leaned into his companion.

"Optimus,"

"Yes?"

"This... Sidekick guy-"

"Sideways?"

"Yeah... did he have horns." Optimus froze.

"Yes."

"Was he purple?"

Optimus's eyes widened. "Is he here?"

"If he's purple, yes. If he's not, there's pedophile on the train."

* * *

Sideways watched them closely. That nuisance had seen him.

_If they're smart, they'll run. If not they'll stay. _he thought to himself. _If I want to get rid of Optimus, I'll need to take care of nimrod first._

Sideways stood and opened up the door that led to the next monorail car. He closed it and was no longer seen.

* * *

Skyflame heard the door to the next car click shut and looked over his shoulder.

"Now," the older youngling grabbed Optimus and pulled him into the opposite car. They shoved their way through the cars towards the back of the train. Optimus dodged people. He felt their strange looks and heard their questions of why they were running and where were their caretakers. Skyflame made sure his companion was behind him and pulled through into the final car. The last car was surprisingly empty.

Optimus stopped for cool his systems for a nanoclick. Skyflame threw open the last door. Outside, everything rushed away. The train was currently on a bridge. Even with the thin tracks, Skyflame knew they could make it. He turned to look at the tired youngling.

"Come on," Skyflame beckoned. He held out his hand to Optimus.

"I'm tired, Skyflame." Optimus called back.

"Come on!" Skyflame repeated. "It's just a jump!"

"No," Optimus looked at Skyflame. His optics were dim. "I mean... I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of Sideways. I'm just tired, Skyflame..." His optics shifted down to the floor.

Skyflame's face softened. "Optimus..." Optimus looked up at his friend. It was that moment, Sideways leaped down from atop the train into the door's frame.

"Skyflame! Behind you!" Optimus screamed, but it was too late. Sideways grabbed the green flier by the back of his neck and hurled him out the car. "NO!" Optimus rushed forward only to be pushed back by Sideways. The optics of the mech Optimus couldn't help but hate glared at him.

"Now Optimus," Sideways started in his usual menicing way. "Don't fret over nothing."

"Skyflame isn't nothing." Optimus growled.

"You act tough, but your just frozen in fear." Sideways took a step forward. He was right. Optimus was terrified.

_Some one help me..._ Optimus begged silently. Sideways took another step closer. _Please..._

_BRR-ROOM_ The train suddenly shook so hard, it almost fell off the track.

"What the-" Sideways began, but Optimus flipped around on his hands and knees and started crawling to the door. A quick hand grabbed his leg. "You're not going anywhere."

_BRR-ROOM_ The train tilted again as if it were being pushed. Optimus kicked the hand as hard as he could. Sideways let out a cry of pain as he let go. Optimus crawled to the door and quickly stood. He pull the door open.

"You little-" Sideways began again, but was cut off. Suddenly, the entire train flipped onto it's side. Everyone was thrown left. Optimus clung to the door frame, but fell onto the side opposite of Sideways.

Screams and cries filled the train. A voice on the P.A. system informed everyone to stay calm and that they were getting out soon. As Optimus looked up though, he saw, not one, but two faces looking at him through a window. One, he recognized as the masked face of a semi-truck transformer. His blue optics gazed at him. The other was masked as well. Though, he looked like an older version of Skyflame. Except he had a mask on as well. Optimus waved, and they waved back.

As Optimus stood he thought he heard the ghostly flier say to his dad something. It was something along the lines of:

"I'll do anything for the little tike."


	6. Escape the Sideways Train!

Skyflame kept limping. He had to see if Optimus was alright. From a distance, he could see the train on it's side. If he could, Skyflame would have ran to the train and beat the slag out of that Sideways guy. With a bent wing and a sparking leg, Skyflame kept struggling to get to the derailed mono-rail train.

* * *

Optimus crawled out of the car. Sideways was groaning while attempting to get up from where he lay. The youngling muttered a thanks as he pulled himself to his feet. Stepping out of the car, he looked around.

They were practically in the middle of no where. Optimus could see help was coming somewhere from the north. People crowded the area, trying to get out and make sure everyone was okay. The young mech pushed himself into the crowd to avoid Sideways getting to him easier. As far as he could see, the only damage Optimus took was a dented arm from crashing into the wall.

The medics arrived as well as some Autotroopers. The medics checked everyone as the police assisted everyone still inside the cars. Being careful to avoid drawing attention, Optimus made his way though the crowd to the other side. Before he could sneak away, someone grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Where are you going, young one?" a femme asked. Optimus turned around. She appeared to be a medic. "Where are your caretakers?"

"I was here with my brother." Optimus lied. He mentally noted all the times he had to lie that day.

"Where is he?" The medic asked.

"We were in the last car when he fell out the back door."

"Oh," the medic responded. "Lift up your arm." Optimus did as he was told. His arm sparked as pain shot through it. He let out a cry of pain. Not that it was the most painful thing he ever felt. The evil mech who had been his caretaker had popped his arm out of his socket once.

She inspected his arm for a while. Coming to a conclusion that he should be transferred to the hospital for repairs, she transformed. Optimus sighed. His arm hung limp at his side. He considered just saying no. He considered running off looking for Skyflame, but the idea was shot down. What if he ran into Sideways? Just as he was about to step into the medic's alt mode, Optimus heard something.

"That poor youngling!" Someone cooed. Optimus turned. He smiled a little. There was Skyflame, limping towards them. Another medic drove out to him and picked him up. This convinced Optimus to step inside, knowing that he'll see Skyflame at where ever he was going.

* * *

Skyflame, however, was not happy. He tried convincing the medic that he had to find someone, but the stupid mech wouldn't listen! The youngling, worn out and hurt, was had no choice but to go. Grumbling to himself, he sat in the medic's alt mode until he reached his destination.

As soon as they got there, the medic's doors swung open signaling him to get out. Skyflame tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. The medic dragged him inside. Not literally of coarse, he had to carry him into the hospital to keep him from running.

Skyflame was defiantly not happy.

* * *

Sideways had barely escaped. The little runt had gotten out before he could recover. On top of that, a crowd was on the right side of the train. The kid might have told them about him. Thinking fast, Sideways studied the floor. He found what he was looking for quickly, a trap door. Using the door, he sneaked out of the car, transformed, and drove as fast and as quiet as he could.

Hiding behind some random pieces of scrap metal, Sideways watched as Autotroopers and medics came into the area, assisting the survivors. No one was killed, but there were injuries. He needed a new plan, but what? The little twerp manage to foil everything by coincidence. Sideways considered that he might have gone mad, but he had orders. Torment the little brat, not kill him. He had already removed one of the brat's assets, but it seemed like he just had more.

Stupid... little... twerp...

* * *

"Optimus!"

"Skyflame!"

The medic allowed the youngling to run to the young flier. Skyflame watched as Optimus slammed into him, almost knocking him onto his aft, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're okay! I thought you were done for!" Optimus exclaimed. Skyflamed smiled a little. He patted Optimus's head.

"Don't worry. I'm one tough son-of-a-glitch." Skyflame joked. The medic reminded him to watch his language and asked for their caretakers names.

"Look for a mech name Shortstop." Optimus informed her. "He knows us." The medic looked confused for a moment, before she shrugged and walked away.

"Who's Shortstop?" Skyflame asked. The red and blue youngling looked up at him and grinned.

"Someone I know."

"Alright," the femme came back. "I'll take you to his office."

"Thank you!" Optimus said sweetly. The medic led them down the hall and into the third elevator on the left. It was of similar design of the elevator Optimus had taken to escape Sideways the first time he was here. It seemed like forever ago.

Skyflame was in awe. He had never been to the Autobot H.Q., yet here they were, leaving the Medical Division! After a series of long halls and elevators, they were almost there. No one had spoken a word the entire trip.

"It's just down this hall." The femme was saying as they turned the corner. The hallway was short. At the end was a door, but someone was wrong.

The door had been bashed in. Optimus could see the office had been wreaked. Skyflame, who had better optics since he was older saw something much worse.

A pool of energon coming from behind the desk.


	7. Found then gone

Optimus was scared now. One of the few meches he actually trusted was a corpse who was laying in his own puddle of energon with a hole in his chest. The youngling was trembling. What had they gone through to get over here? Skyflame almost died, and Optimus had barely slipped though Sideway's servos. If things kept up like this, they won't last a week, or even a few days. Now, the youngling who tried keeping strong from the time he was sitting in the foster care office waiting for someone to take care of him, to love him, was terrified. Optimus's hands trembled. His optics felt fluids build up behind them. He would have broken down right there, but Skyflame put an arm over Optimus's shoulders and led him away. Medics and Autotroopers raced past to the scene of the crime.

Optimus didn't even know he was crying. The thoughts racing though his head distracted him from the world outside until he was seated on the bench. It's a known fact that when some one is very upset, they will look for comfort from someone unless they have trust issues. This is especially true with younglings. After everything, Optimus clung to Skyflame and cried. He cried worse then a the night before, but all Skyflame could do is sit there...

and that tormented Skyflame.

Neither were sure how long they sat there, but sometime after Optimus's sobs died down, he jumped down from the bench.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He squeaked while rubbing some extra cleaning fluid from his optics. Skyflame just nodded and let him go.

* * *

Optimus dried off his servos after using washing. He looked out the window on his right. Night time had fallen already, yet the stars shone brightly. His forehead pressed against the window glass. A small star attracted his attention. It was moving. It was a_ shooting _star.

"I wish I'd find her." Optimus whispered sadly.

Primus must of heard his wish, for figure moved down below. It ran into the alleyway and turned. Instinct told him to investigate, and he did. He gazed at the frame looking for a latch. There was one on the bottom. Quietly, he unlatched it and grabbed a pipe latched to the side of the building. Optimus hesitated, looking down. Being on the six floor made things like this dangerous.

"Dad... a little help?" Optimus prayed and slid down. Landing, rough but okay, he rubbed his sore aft. The youngling stood and looking around. Regaining balance, Optimus ran into the alleyway and turned. He followed the alleyway until he hit his third corner.

_Bang! _A gunshot ran though the air. Optimus froze, and his tank flipped. Tip-toeing forward, he peeked around the corner. A familiar figure stumbled to the wall, then fell. Another figure stood, back to Optimus, pistol in hand. Curiosity made him lean forward, but his foot kicked a nail. The armed figure whipped around and pointed the gun at him. The figure almost pulled the trigger, but blue optics recognized the youngling.

"Orion?" the figure whispered. The voice gave away her gender. (You can't trust bodies to tell gender when it comes to robots.)

"I'm Optimus." the youngling responded. Fear in his voice, but not fear of the figure. He was scared of the victim. Optimus could see who it was...

Sideways.

"Orion," she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Optimus. "Don't worry, he'll never touch you again."

"Mom?" Optimus squeaked. The femme kissed his forehead.

"I love you Orion."

"I love you too." the femme pulled back. Her hand gently massaged his antenna.

"You look just like your other creator." She cooed. Optimus smiled and so did she.

"Optimus?" a voice called out. Skyflame whipped around the corner. Optimus turned. Skyflame stared. "Oops sorry."

"It's okay." Optimus responded with a soft smile. "Mom, Skyflame. Skyflame, Mom."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What about Sideways?" Skyflame asked. "What if he-"

"He's dead." Optimus replied. "See, he's-" Looking past his creator, he realized something.

Sideways was gone.

Optimus looked as creator's face. It fell into an angered look.

"I'm sorry Orion, but I can't let him hurt you." His creator cooed as she stood.

"Mom?" She grabbed Optimus and threw him against the wall. The impact left him unconscious.

"Optimus!" Skyflame started.

"Take care of him." Optimus's creator said quietly. She turned. A drop of cleaning fluid fell down her face.

"I promise."

With that said, the femme disappeared. Skyflame turned to Optimus. He sighed and laid down beside him.

_Looks like I have a new baby bro. _Skyflame sighed.

* * *

Skyflame and Optimus approached the academy.

"Ready?" Skyflame asked with a smile. They had been to boot camp. They passed all they needed to with outstanding scores. They never saw that femme again, but they never saw Sideways either. Optimus looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm ready." A smile played on Optimus's face.


	8. Long ago

_Elita bounced her sparkling on her lap. Orion giggled in happiness._

_"Poor kid, he's just tormented." Jefire commented sarcastically. Elita stuck her tongue out._

_"Now now," her red and blue bondmate cooed. "Be nice."_

_"Fine," she said jokingly._

_"May I hold him?" her bondmate asked._

_"No," She snapped playfully. "He's all mine. Right Orion?" The sparkling laughed._

_"He's mine!" her bondmate replied. Everyone could tell they were just joking._

_"Hey now," the green jet commented from the other side of the room. "Don't make me pull this house over!"_

_"Speaking of which." Elita began as she handed her sparkling to her bondmate. "How's your youngling?"_

_"Good," Jetfire replied. "Skyflame's can't stop flying. Sometimes literally."_

_Orion's father laughed as he held his sparkling against his windowed chest. His mask shielded his mouth from a kiss Orion tried giving him._

_"He loves you!" Elita cooed._

_"Who doesn't?" the semi-truck responded before handing Orion back. "Hold this for a second please."_

_Elita held Orion as her bondmate opened his chassis and removed the Matrix. The Matrix made his chest feel heavier, so it felt better when it wasn't there. Elita handed her bondmate Orion again and got up to get something._

_Before I go on, I have to say: Fate works in weird ways._

_After seeing his creator's spark, Orion wanted to see his own. His chest parted and he looked at his spark._

_"Orion," his creator cooed. "Don't open that!" Before he could close it, Elita came back with cake. Orion, over excited, leaped forward._

_No one could have helped him, for he hand landed on the Matrix. His spark collided with the jewel like middle. He screamed. _

* * *

_Medics studied the sparkling. The Matrix and Orion's spark fused. Elita was upset and her bondmate was devastated. No one knew what would happen. After they left, for visiting hours were over. A weird mech slid into the room._

_"Sideways to Unicron. The Matrix is found."_

_**where?**_

_"It fused with their brat."_

_**kill them. if a spark is under enough pain, the Matrix will leave because of the unnecessary information.**_

_"Yes sir." _

* * *

_Elita vanished. Her bondmate was reported dead in a Decepticon outbreak. Orion was never found until years later. Years at bit too late._

_Ratchet was talking to Arcee. Someone suddenly knocked on the door._

_"Come in!" She called. The door opened and the red and blue youngling peeked in. "More wounds Optimus?"_

"_Yes ma'm. It's not serious, so I'll go back." Optimus tried. That wasn't enough._

"_Not serious?" Ratchet snorted. The youngling noticed the old bot. Ratchet took a step towards him. Optimus, as if by reflex, took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to see your arm."_

_Ratchet was glad Optimus let him._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have been getting lots of reviews saying "I can't wait for the next chapter!" I am sorry to say, that their is a reason it says "Completed" at the top. This chapter just explains almost everything. This chapter is just a flash back. In fact, the last section comes from the beggining of A Real Family (the story this story sequals). If you read A Real Family, you might have reconized it.


End file.
